The haunted castle
by StormWind66
Summary: Eliwood remembers when he spent a night in a haunted castle.


The wind was howling, making small ribbles in the water, the setting sun casting a yellow glow across the lake. somewhere a bird was singing a soft tune.

but as Eliwood sat by the lakes edge he was lost to deep in thought to really hear or see any of it.

Even though a number of years since his father died, it still brought a tear just thinking about him.

It was a little event that happened earlier in the day, that made Eliwood think about himself and his father.

Roy and Lilina had been off exploring when Lilina ran back yelling that they found a haunted castle, which Hector and Eliwood remembered quickly since they had a terrifeying adventure there once.  
The Memory!  
It had started of like any other day, Hector and Eliwood were sitting on the school steps talking, when Erik came over.

Hector rolled his eyes getting up. 'I'm outta here' Hector said.

Erik laughed. 'I should have thought you would be to scared to try my dare' Erik replied.

Hector whipped around, his eyes blazing with anger. 'I am not! Any dare you could think up would be stupid' Hector spat.

'Um, Erik if I may, what is the dare?' Eliwood asked. setting his school books down.

'You two ever seen the old castle in the woods, near the lake?' Erik asked.

'Yea and what of it?' Hector replied.

'My dad says it's haunted and those brave enough to spend the night, were found dead the next morning!' Erik replied.

again Hector rolled his eyes. 'And your gonna have spend the night there right?' Hector asked.

Erik nodded. 'Unless your to scared to, but I for one am planning on it' Erik said.

'Five gold pieces if we stay all night and you have yourself a deal, whats it supposedly haunted by anyway?' Hector asked.

Erik glanced at Eliwood, a light smile curving his lips

'They say a woman went crazy after her husband was killed, one night she killed all the knights and servents when they were sleeping and with help from the town store keeper who had an eye for her, she buried them in the backyard only to be killed by their vengeful ghosts, but alas that didn't stop their need for human blood and so between her, the bloody knight who rides around the yard and the headless servent girl, who carries a large axe trying to find a new head, the castle's pretty haunted' Erik said.

watching as Eliwood's eyes widened with fear. 'I understand if your to scared, but none the less I'll be waiting for you tonight' Erik said.

'Oh, you'll see us there tonight and I'll be sure to tell you all about what happens after you ran home, crying like a little ninny' Hector replied.

Erik give Hector an angry glare, as he headed off. Once he was gone, Eliwood glanced up at his friend.

'Hector, I really don't like this idea at all, maybe we should back out will there's still time' Eliwood said.

'And let Erik win, no way. Eliwood remember everything Erik say's is a stupid lie, he was just trying to scare you, but see he's gonna be the one who runs out crying' Hector replied.

Even though Eliwood still looked scared and unsure about the whole idea.

Finally evening crept upon them, As Eliwood and Hector walked through the woods toward the house.

'Alright, whats wrong?' Hector asked.

Eliwood looked at his friend, his blue eyes wide with worry. 'I just don't like this idea and my father's coming tomorrow to get me, he isn't gonna be happy to take my body back, if it's ever found that is' Eliwood replied.

Hector patted his friend's shoulder. 'Eliwood, is castle isn't haunted, Erik is just trying to scare you, so then I'll leave too' Hector said. As he spoke the castle was now visable from the trees. 'There it is' Hector said.

'It's gonna be a full mooon tonight, isn't that creepy?' Eliwood replied.

'I see you two didn't back out' Erik said, running over.

'You didn't really think we wouldn't come, did you?' Hector replied. Again Erik rolled his eyes.

'Come on the castle door is open enough for us to slip in' Erik said, will Hector and Eliwood fell in step behind him.

'Have you gone inside yet?' Eliwood asked, as they walked down the eerie path towards the gate.

'No, I waited for you two' Erik replied.

'So in other words you were to scared!' Hector teased.

Erik stopped, turning to face Hector. 'I was not and if you say that again, I'll smack that ugly look right off your face' Erik snapped.

'Oh, really. Will save me the trouble of weasted wors and just do it now!' Hector replied, clatching his hands into fists.

Erik made a fist, getting ready to throw a punch at Hector, only to hit Eliwood instead, since the red haired lord stepped the way.

Erik looked down at Eliwood, then up at Hector. 'I see you need lil Eliwood to fight your battles for you now' Erik mocked.

'I do not, Eliwood just stepped in the way!' Hector said, looking down at his friend, who was rubbing his eye.

'I just think you two need to stop fighting!' Eliwood said, slowly getting to his feet.

Erik angerly glared at Hector. 'I'm sorry for hitting you Eliwood and Hector I'm sorry your so...' Erik stopped short of words when he glanced at Eliwood.

'Yea, Yea I'm sorry to. Now enough standing here lets go' Hector replied.

The rest of the walk was sileant, save from the wind howling and leaves crunching under their feet.

Finally they made to the castle, stopping just outside the door.

'It's huge!' Eliwood said, quietly.

The castle was a light reddish color, windows were cracked and the door creaked slowly opened and shut, as if someone or something unseen was going in and out.

'Will enough standing here, lets check the inside out' Erik said. Hector was the first to slip in, followed by Erik and then Eliwood.

The room was covered in dust, fancy looking sattee's were knocked over, a large axe hung on the wall and once bright decorations hung down from the ceiling.

'Lets go check out the other rooms' Hector said. 'Or we could just find the bedroom, go to sleep and then tomorrow will come quicker' Eliwood said, begining to feel uneasy about the whole thing.

Soon an eerie silence filled the room. Eliwood looked around, surprised to find the Erik an Hector where nowhere in sight. 'Hey, wait for me' Eliwood yelled, as he quickly ran into the other room.

A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, swinging back and forth, will a cold breeze blew in from the open window.

Eliwood stood there, shaking as he looked around, only to see no sign of the others.

'Hector, where are you!' Eliwood screamed, but the only reply was the sound of the door creaking open.

Please Hector, this isn't funny' Eliwood said, as the sound of footsteps echoed through the castle.

The sun was nearly set, causing an eerie darkness to shroud the castle.

Eliwood stood there, unsure weather to stay put or track down the others.

Soon footsteps echoed through the castle. 'Hector is that you?' Eliwood yelled. The footsteps getting closer each time.

'Erik! Somebody' Eliwood yelled, running back into the other room. stopping only when he seen the door left wide open and the whole room completely changed.

The sattees were now right side up, the once dusty decortions were bright and shiny. giving the room a creepy glow.

'Is somebody in here?' Eliwood asked. moving into the room's center. as he got closer the door Eliwood heard the sound of horse hooves coming from somewhere outside.

Eliwood closed his eyes, trying hard to hold back the tears, that were threatening to pour down any minute.

Finally Eliwood's snapped open, as the horse rider got closer. then they stopped just outside the castle door.

Eliwood could see the ghostly figure UN mounting, his eyes glowing red with anger. Eliwood stepped back to frozen with fear to move or scream.

The rider looked around the castle ground and as just as soon as he appeared, he disappeared into the back.

Eliwood sighed a breath of relief. his mind begining to calm down as sileance filled the castle once again. but the sileance was soon broken by a loud echoing scream, coming from the back yard.

'Hector, Erik!' Eliwood yelled and without another thought Eliwood bolted out the door in search of his friends.

Once outside Eliwood wandered aimlessly around the yard.

There was a thick sileance in the air and the full moon provided a little light for Eliwood to find way.

'Hector, Erik!' Eliwood yelled, as he ran through the castle ground, only to trip over what looked like an unmarked grave.

As he layed there Eliwood, he glanced toward the woods, surprised to see what looked like a young lady standing at the edge, holding something in her hand.

Eliwood tried getting to his feet, only to fell down again due to a throbbing ankle. 'Please don't kill me' Eliwood said, quietly. tears now running down his face

The woman stood there, watching the child intently. then suddenly her eyes gleamed red and she began heading toward him, dragging her bloody axe behind her.

'Eliwood, why are you being so quiet?' Hector complained.

Erik looked around the room. 'Eliwood isn't in here, Stupid' Erik said, waving his lantern around the room.

'What do you mean? He was just here awhile ago and I don't see him wanting to explore alone' Hector replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

Erik's lips curved into a smile. 'Maybe the knight got him or his head his rolling somewhere outside' Erik said.

Hector angerily grabbed Erik's shoulder. 'Don't say that, I know that stupid story you told was a lie' Hector snapped.

Erik was about to reply when the scream echoed through the castle halls. He glanced at Hector. 'I think it was coming from outside' Erik said.

'Will don't just stand there, lets go' Hector said, running ahead of Erik.

As they ran Erik's lantern was flickering, casting shadows along the walls. Erik stopped Suddenly as he glanced at a moving shadow.

'Did you see that?' Erik asked, pointing toward a human shaped shadow.

'Are you telling me your scared of a shadow?' Hector said.

'Look at it! It's wearing a gown' Erik said, but as he spoke the words the shadow disappeared.

'Will Erik, you can stay here with your shadows, but I'm gonna find Eliwood' Hector replied. as he continued down the hall.

Erik took one last glance at the wall, then ran after.

The lantern was nearly out by the time Hector and Erik made it outside.

'Eliwood!' Hector yelled, as he ran down the castle steps.

'He...Hector look at that!' Erik studdered, as he pointed toward a shadowy horse and rider coming toward them.

'Erik, you sound like ninny, now come on this was your idea and your gonna help me find...' Hector's words were cut short when he looked back to the rider.

'It's the knight! Your staring right at him, why not point him out before it was to late?' Hector yelled, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

'I did, you were just to stupid to listen' Erik replied.

With nothing more to say, Hector and Erik watched as the knight rode toward them.

The knight was holding a bright lantern in his hand. making his white ghostly mount glow in the moonlight.

'Hector is that you?' The knight called from a distance.

Erik looked at Hector. 'He knows your name!' Erik exclaimed.

Before Hector could reply, the knight unmounted and headed toward. without a word he knelt down.

'Why in St Elimines name are you guys here? Do you know how worried I was. Hector your father has nearly everyone in Osita searching for you! and Erik what is your father gonna think when you don't come home tonight?' Elbert said, his clear blue eyes blazing with anger.

Hector took a deep breath. 'We wanted to spend the night in a haunted castle, will Eliwood didn't but he came anyway' Hector replied, trying to save his missing friend from trouble.

'Where is Eliwood?' Elbert asked. waving the lantern around only to find no sign of him.

'Erik and I are searching for him now, he disappeared will we were in the castle' Hector replied.

'Yea and we're pretty sure the knight got him' Erik piped up.

Elbert was about to say something, when a loud scream rung out.

Without another word Elbert got his feet and ran toward the backyard, Erik and Hector running after.

'Eliwood' Elbert yelled.

At the sound of his father's voice Eliwood looked up, hoping to see his father, but to his horror all he saw was the gleaming axe blade coming down on him.

'Eliwood!' Elbert yelled, again as he ran toward the child, who was still laying on the ground.

Elbert knelt down, pulling Eliwood toward him. 'Are you alright?' Elbert asked.

Eliwood opened his eyes, surprised to see that servent girl was nowhere in sight. 'Uh hu' Eliwood said, since he was to scared to say anything else.

Eliwood looked up at his father, his eyes wide with shock. 'Daddy why are you here? I thought you weren't coming til tomorrow' Eliwood asked.

'I should ask you the same thing, but nonetheless I sent you a letter three days ago, Informing you that I would be here today. Why you choose to disobey it, is certainly beyond me' Elbert replied, his eyes now blazing with anger.

Eliwood was about to reply, when Elbert got his feet.

'Will, we're not gonna get to castle Osita sitting, we best be on our way' Elbert said, walking away. Hector and Erik following after.

Elbert turned around surprised to see that Eliwood was still laying on the ground.

'Eliwood come now, we haven't all night' Elbert said.

'I can't get up, my ankle hurts' Eliwood replied, as a tear rolled down his face.

Elbert knelt down beside the child and gently lifted him into his arms.

'Hey daddy, how did you know we were here?' Eliwood asked.

'The teacher over heard you three talking about it' Elbert replied, as he headed back to his horse.

Once everyone was mounted, Elbert started down the same path the came through.

As they rode away from the castle Eliwood turned around, nearly jumping when he saw the servent girl staring back at him.

'Hector look' Eliwood said, pointing toward her.

Hector and Erik looked back, but instead they seen the knight riding back and forth along the castle gate.

'What are you three looking at?' Elbert asked, glancing back only to see a young woman sitting on the castle steps sobbing.

Elbert watched the scene intently for a moment, only to be snapped from his thoughts by Eliwood tugging at his shirt.

'Daddy, are you mad at me, I mean um do you hate me now?' Eliwood asked.

Elbert smiled as he ruffled Eliwood's hair. 'I'm not mad at any of you, disappointed yes, but mad no' Elbert replied.

The Present.  
'Hey, Everyone was starting to think the knight got you' Ninian said, snapping Eliwood from his thoughts.

Surprised at the unexpected break in sileance Eliwood jumped back, nearly falling in the lake.

'Ninian you scared me!' Eliwood said, a smile curving his lips.

Ninian blushed, making her pale cheeks a bright red. 'Sorry about that, I was sure you must have heard me' Ninian replied.

'This place still gives me the creeps' Eliwood said, as Ninian put her arm around his waist.

'Lilina, to is having a hard time staying here' Ninian replied.

'And I'm sure Hector and Roy aren't helping' Eliwood teased.

'No, but Lady Lyndis is keeping them in place, I think she's scarer then any ghost when she's angry' Ninian replied, her eyes sparkling with assmusement.

Eliwood laughed, as he pulled Ninian closer and the two stood there in peaceful, sileace. Never noticing the servent girl watching from the distance, as she held up her axe, letting it gleam in the moon light.

The end


End file.
